Selective catalytic reduction (“SCR”) exhaust aftertreatment systems are an important technology for reducing NOx emissions from internal combustion engines such as diesel engines. SCR systems generally include a source of storage for the urea solution, a doser that includes at least one of a pump unit for pressurizing the urea solution and a metering unit for providing a controlled amount or rate of urea solution to an SCR catalyst, and an injector which provides urea solution to a urea decomposition region of an exhaust flow path located upstream from an SCR catalyst. Many SCR systems also utilize pressurized gas to assist the flow of urea solution to the injector. While providing important reductions in NOx emissions, SCR systems suffer from a number of shortcomings and problems. For example, the storage tank and doser are typically mounted to the chassis of the vehicle, and are exposed to ambient temperature. In cold weather conditions, the urea solution can freeze or be too cold to function effectively in the storage tank and/or doser. While various approaches have been implemented to heat the urea solution, such approaches are typically complex and expensive, and/or involve the independent supply of heat to each of the portions of the SCR system through the use of multiple flow paths and valves in the heating distribution system and/or the use of electric heaters. Thus, there is a need for advancements mitigating these and other shortcomings associated with heating delivery systems for a reductant such as a urea solution.